unwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Firestar and Brambleclaw Series
Book One: Firestar and Brambleclaw "Jayfeather, bring Brambleclaw to me." Firestar ordered. "Yes Firestar." Jayfeather hissed. He came back with Brambleclaw. "Lets take a walk, shall we?" Firestar asked. "Okay." Brambleclaw meowed. They trotted out of camp, Starclan above them. "Brambleclaw, I need to tell you something." Firestar whispered "What is it?" Brambleclaw asked. "Its just...ugh." Firestar muttered. They were now beside the lake, the stars shimmered of the surface. "Its was just so hard seeing you with my daughter!" Firestar murmured. "I hate her now." Brambleclaw hissed. "Brambleclaw...I have to tell you this." Firestar whispered. "What?" Brambleclaw meowed, impatient. "I...I love you Brambleclaw." Firestar stammered. "I...I love you too Firestar." Brambleclaw whispered and licked Firestar's cheek. "But I have something else to tell you..." "What is it, my love?" Firestar asked. "I am a she-cat." Brambleclaw whispered. Firestar starred into Brambleclaw's deep amber eyes. "I still love you." The next morning, Firestar yawned and woke up. He jogged into the clearing. It was deserted. Then, Brambleclaw came charging. "I am pregnant!" He(she) cried. "We can't tell anyone!" Firestar whispered. "I know. We must run away together!" Brambleclaw whispered. "No. I will stay here. I will visit you everyday." Firestar whispered. "Then I will stay in the old Twoleg den." He(she) muttered. "See you soon, my love." Firestar muttered. I don't know how long later, Firestar jogged through the snow. He was going to visit his love, Brambleclaw. He was bringing him(her) a fat rabbit. As he entered, Brambleclaw moaned. He(she) was kitting! As fast as lightning, Firestar dashed to his mates' side. There was a kit laying beside him(her). Firestar quickly lapped at the kits fur. Another kit came. Firestar lapped the other kit. Soon, Brambleclaw and Firestar had two beautiful kits. They suckled from Brambleclaw's belly. He(she) nudged on of the kits. It was a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. "Lets name this one Ashkit, because it is what happens when you mix fire and bramble." Firestar nudged a tortishell she-cat with bright amber eyes. "Lets name this one Blazekit, for her beautiful amber eyes." Firestar whispered. "Will you stay with me?" Brambleclaw asked Firestar. "Always, never going to leave you." He whispered. And they stayed with each other, trained their kits to be warriors, and grew old together. The clan cats thought they were dead. Ivypool was now their leader with Foxleap as deputy. Book Two: Jayfeather and Graystripe It all started when Graystripe went hunting. He spotted a mouse. He bounced on it. But a swift ginger blob knocked him over. "What are you doing on my territory?" The cat snarled. "I...I was hunting. And this is Thunderclan territory!" Graystripe spat. "Thunderclan...you do know that I am Thunderclan, right?" The cat asked, flexing his muscles. "No, I did not." Graystripe growled. "Who are you?" The cat chuckled. "Why, I am Ashblood!" Graystripe blinked. "You have a warrior name!" He gasped. "And he has a sister!" A beautiful she-cat yowled. She shook her fur in slow motion. She was a lovely tortishell with a gleaming pelt. Her amber eyes were like red moons. "My name is Blazesparkle. And my brother is right, unusually, that you are on our territory." Blazesparkle purred. "Er...okay then." Graystripe meowed, distracted by her beauty. "You are coming with us to our den. Mom and dad can deal with you when they get back." Ashblood hissed. He grapped Graystripe's scruff and dragged him away with Blazesparkle. The two siblings had dragged him to the old Twoleg Den. They shoved him into a bush. "I will guard it till mom and dad come back." Ashblood growled. Blazesparkle trotted away and winked at Graystripe. Ashblood grumpled about his sister in rude ways."So...who is your mom and dad?" Graystripe asked. "My mother is Brambleclaw, father Firestar." Ashblood hissed. "What?! They are both toms!" Graystripe snarled. Ashblood snorted. "My mother is a she-tom." Graystripe blinked in confusion. How could this be? Graystripe woke up. He felt his stomach rumble. "Hello, old friend." A ginger tom with bright green eyes meowed. "Firestar!" Graystripe gasped. "Here, eat this squirrel. I will catch you up." Firestar meowed kindly. Graystripe nommed the squirrel. "So, I fell in love with Brambleclaw. I felt misreble watching him love my daughter. Then they broke up. So me and Brambleclaw took a walk. I told him I loved him, and he told me he the same thing. He also told me he was a she-cat. He was a tom too, so he is a she tom. Then the next day he told me he will be having my kits. He hid in this twoleg den. One day, he gave birth to Ashblood and Blazesparkle." Firestar meowed. "So can I leave now, then?" Graystripe belched. "No, sadly. The kits want to keep you. So the kits get what they want." Jayfeather leaped through the undergrowth. He had to find Graystripe. He just had to. He had to tell Graystripe his feelings. He caught three scents. Graystripe and two other unknown scents. Jayfeather followed the scent. When the scent trail ended. He looked up to see the old twoleg den. He jumped inside. He sniffed the air. Graystripe! He dashed over to a bush. "Help Jayfeather!" Graystipe whispered. Suddenly Jayfeather was bowled over. "Go away, Ashblood!" Graystripe snarled. He lashed out at Ashblood. Ashblood shrieked in pain. "Come on!" Jayfeather hissed. Him and Graystriped jogged out. "Graystripe I have to tell you something." Jayfeather panted. "What?" Graystripe asked. "I love you." Jayfeather admitted. Graystripe smiled. "I can say the same." "So...what happened in there?" Jayfeather asked kindly. Graystripe told him everything. "It's going to be okay." Jayfeather meowed. They walked off into the sunshine. Book Three: Dustpelt and Brackenfur Life was getting weirder by the day in Thunderclan, Brackenfur thought. First Firestar and Brambleclaw disappear, then a few moons later, Graystripe disappears. Then Jayfeather and Graystripe are extremely friendly to each other after Jayfeather saved him. No one knew what had really happened to Graystripe, but no one really '' cared. "Brackenfur, are you listening? I told you to go on border patrol with Dustpelt and Graystripe!" Foxleap hissed. Brackenfur grumbled something to himself before following the two toms out of camp. Dustpelt sniffed the Shadowclan border. "The are a mouse tail over in our territory. We have to remark." Dustpelt reported. "Yes, they are just a few over so it means they will invade." Brackenfur mumbled. "I heard that, apprentice!" Graystripe hissed. "What?!" Brackenfur growled. "Nothing." Graystripe meowed and began to mark the border. "Now, lets check the old Twoleg Den! A few moons ago, we did find Windclan kits!" Dustpelt meowed. Graystripe gasped. "I feel sick." He mumbled. Dustpelt and Brackenfur trotted to the old Twoleg Den. "No Windclan scent here." Brackenfur reported. "Brackenfur, I have to tell you something." Dustpelt meowed sadly. "What is it?" Brackenfur asked. Dustpelt ran up to him and licked his cheek. "I LOVE YOU!" Dustpelt cried. "Get off of me you crazy cat! I have grandkits!" Brackenfur snarled. Suddenly, Ferncloud burst through the bushes. "What is it?! I heard yowling!" Ferncloud panted. Then she saw her mate licking Brackenfur's cheek. "How dare you?! How dare you fall in love with another cat?! Most of all, a tom! WE HAD 200 KITS!" Ferncloud screeched and and began to tear at Dustpelt's back. Dustpelt snarled and began to rake her sides. Ferncloud bit his ear. He shrieked in pain. He extended his claws as far as they would go and slashed her neck. Ferncloud made a gurgling sound a fell over. Her body twitched. Then she lay motionless, dead. "How could you kill your own clanmate?" Brackenfur snarled. "This shows how much I love you!" Dustpelt cried. "No!" Brackenfur screeched. He leaped at Dustpelt. He slashed his neck, just like he had done with Ferncloud. Dustpelt gasped. "You will never live without me!" Dustpelt gasped his last words, then went motionless. Brackenfur began to tremble. Two cats went to his side and took him into the Twoleg Den. '''Book Four: Brightheart and Thornclaw' Coming Soon.